WWE Problems
by Doesnt Use This Anymore
Summary: Becky Miller goes missing and Randy Orton will stop at nothing to find the kidnapper and Becky, but when Batista's feelings get in the way will Becky be with Randy in the end! Randy
1. Jealousy and The Hatred for Evolution

**_WWE_ _Problems_**

Chapter 1

**Jealousy and The Hatred for Evolution**

RKO: "Blah, blah, blah that's all I hear from _Triple_ _H_."

RKM: "So why are you apart of Evolution again?"

RKO: "Well it is the dominating force on the _WWE_ today… HEY!! I'm not on Evolution anymore!"

RKM: (Falls down laughing) "OK! OK! I was kidding."

RKO: "Yeah you better be."

RKM: "Oh ok!" (Being sarcastic)

TC: "What's going on Beck?"

RKM: "Just horsing around with Randy's mind."

TC: "Ok whatever. You guys need to get a grip"

RKM: "How tight?"

TC: "Becky not that way. Stop! If you keep this up your gonna scare the heck out of me so will you Randy…"

RKO: "What did I do?"

TC: "Oh shut up!!!"

The next day, Randy was enjoy some time at _RAW_. Becky was working as leading _Hardcore Woman's Champion. _Tiff working for the _Women's_ _Title._ Ok back to the action. Just to tell you all guys, this is on _RAW._ (A/N: That hardcore woman's champion things fake I made it up)

RKM: "Come on!!! LET'S GET THIS STARTED!! Ladies and Gentlemen welcome our General Manger: Eric Bischoff!"

EB: "Thank you Becky… Welcome to _Monday Night RAW!_ Tonight on _RAW _Randy Orton and Becky Miller will team up to take on Triple H and Batista."

RKM: "WHAT!!!!!"

EB: "You heard me Randy Orton and you will be going against Triple H and Batista."

Narrator: Randy's theme music comes on. _Hey nothing you can say nothing's gonna change what you've done to me now it's time to shine I'm gonna take what's mine. Take what's mine! _We all see Randy walk out.

RKO: "What you can't put Becky in this kind of match."

EB: "She looks ready for this match or did you forget that she has a grudge against Triple H also. He destroyed her _Woman's_ _Title_ _Match_ against Trish and now that had happen she wants revenge I can tell."

RKM: "I guess I have a grudge but I didn't expect you to make a match so fast."

EB: "Remember Becky I am the GM here and I can do anything in RAW. Later tonight Randy Becky your match with Triple H and Batista better be a good one. One more thing it's a hardcore match."

RKM: "Yes!"

Narrator: "Becky and Randy kicked some tail in this hardcore match they won that match. Weird thing was at the end of match when they won. Randy Orton our RKO kissed Becky. Everyone in the audience went wild. Becky was very shocked, so was Batista. AW does someone feel jealous…"


	2. Becky’s Missing

**Chapter 2**

**Becky's Missing**

With Triple H and Evolution.

DB: "Did you see Orton out there? I can't believe him he thinks he's a hot shot doesn't he."

Narrator: "HHH and Ric Flair stared blankly at Batista."

HHH: "Have you lost it?"

DB: "No… never mind…"

Narrator: "He left the locker room."

With Becky and Tiff.

TC: "He kissed you Becky and I don't think that was a great job kiss."

RKM: "I guess you right… It was so weird. Did you see the look on Batista's face?"

TC: "God does he like you or something?"

RKM: "Heck I hope not! If he liked me I'd kill myself."

TS: "Hey Becky, Tiffany."

RKM and TC: "Oh god!!!"

TS: "Becky, Becky, Becky… I knew it you like Randy don't you."

RKM: "Yes Trish I like Randy but your gonna get your pretty little butt kicked if you don't leave me alone." (She growled)

TS: "Becky were friends why can't you spill. How was it?"

RKM: "Get Your butt out to that ring right now!"

TS: (scared) "Becky nobodies out there what if I get hurt."

RKM: "That's your problem isn't it."

TS: "Never mind forget I asked."

Narrator: "Trish ran out of there."

RKM: "Like I'd tell her how awesome it was."

DB: 'God why do I like her.'

The next day… 

RKO: "Hey where's Beck?"

TC: "Randy she didn't go home last night…this morning I didn't see her."

RKO: "I'll call her house maybe she's there."

Narrator: "He dials Becky's number. He got this."

RKM: "This is Becky. I can't make it to the phone right now leave your name and number and I'll get back to you bye." BEEP

RKO: "Becky it's me Randy call me back when you can bye."

TC: "She wasn't there was she. Let's go to Bischoff."

Narrator: "Randy and Tiff ran to Mr. Bischoff's office."

RKO: (Knocking on the door) "Bischoff we have to talk now."

EB: "Yes we do."

RKO: "Where's Becky?"

EB: "She's missing."

RKO: "What do you mean?"

EB: "I called her landlord he said that Becky didn't come home that night. He's a very protected man of her, so when she didn't come home he called the cops. They couldn't find her."

RKO: "CRAP!!!"

TC: "Calm down Randy. They'll find her I promise."


	3. Triple H Inflicts Pain On Becky and Rand...

**Chapter 3**

**Triple H Inflicts Pain On Becky and Randy**

Narrator: "We go to an old, abandon warehouse. Batista and Triple H walked in the warehouse. Tied to a chair and gagged busied and beaten by the Bashams was Becky. She glares at Triple H and Batista."

HHH: "Untie her mouth now!"

NAR: "They did." (A/N: NAR. is short for narrator)

RKM: "You jerks…"

NAR: "Doug and Danny Basham were about to hit her again. She flinched."

HHH: "Don't she's been through enough pain."

RF: "Boss you here good. Orton has found out about her missing." (He pointed at Becky)

HHH: "Ric don't worry. They won't find her."

RKM: "You'll regret this Triple H!!"

HHH: "What yeah gonna do about it? Tell Randy Orton!" (He laughed in her face)

NAR: "At Randy's house we see him living on his couch thinking."

RKO: 'Where could she be at… She's been kidnapped by someone… but by who.'

_Flashback_

(Randy's POV)

'_Triple H was a bloody mess. Becky had hit him a couple dozen times with her fist and a chair. She's the reason that we won, but the problem was Batista had knocked her out. I than knocked out Batista than pinned Triple H. That's the reason we won, than I kissed her. I guess I was so happy that we won together that I kissed her._

_HHH: "Becky you'll regret this day."_

_RKM: "Whatever!"_

_Hey nothing you can say nothing's gonna change what you've done to me now it's time to shine I'm gonna take what's mine. Take what's mine!'_

_End Of Flashback_

RKO: "IT WAS TRIPLE H!!!!"

* * *

A/N: I love this. If you read the first part READ AND REVIEW please... 

RKO: Yeah listen to the author or she'll make me RKO you.

A/N: Read and Review please bye!!!


	4. A Confession From the Heart

**Chapter 4**

**A Confession From the Heart**

RKO: "Tiff I figured it out, Tiff…"

TC: "Randy what ya up to?"

RKO: "I know who kidnapped Becky."

TC: "Who?"

RKO: "Triple H!"

TC: "Are you sure?"

RKO: "No but it's a hunch."

TC: "I know you hate Triple H but you don't have to accuse him every time something goes wrong."

RKO: "He told Becky that she'd regret the match."

TC: "Trust me he didn't do it."

RKO: "Ok whatever." (He walks back to his room)

NAR: "With Tiff."

DB: "Good girl if you tell Orton about were Becky's at Triple H and I will slit you throat."

TC: "I promise I won't tell… but if you hurt Becky I'll tell."

DB: "You still won't."

TC: "Whatever."

NAR: "With Becky."

Blood fell from Becky's arm cause the stupid Bashams cut her. The blood stained her shirt.

RKM: 'Randy… come and get me please. You're the only thing keeping me connected with this world.'

RKO "I'm right here for you Becky."

RKM: "RANDY!" (She looked up quickly)

HHH: "Oh you poor little girl you miss Randy." (Sounding very childish)

RKM: "But he was just here." (Confused)

HHH: "Your seeing things." (Rudely)

RKM: 'Or hearing things.'

NAR: "Today was another great day on RAW, just not for Randy."

LITA: "Randy I heard about Becky. What's going on she's missing and today was the day me and her tag teamed to get rid of Trish and Molly Holly."

RKO: "I don't know but maybe Tiff can team up with you I talk to Bischoff and he said that would work."

LITA: "Alright. Randy, where do you think she is?"

RKO: "Nowhere good I can tell you that."

NAR: "With Becky, she was a bloody mess on the legs mostly the Bashams got her in the legs because she has tried to get out before. She heard a noise from the door of the warehouse. Batista walked up to her and wiped the blood off her face and arm."

DB: "You look prettier without all the blood on your face."

RKM: "What?" (Quietly)

DB: "I said, 'You look prettier without all the blood on your face."

RKM: "Oh, thanks I guess."

DB: (He untied Becky from the chair and walked her to her new bed.)

RKM: "What's this?"

DB: "I asked Hunter if you could have a bed to sleep on." _(A/N: Not sure about Hunter for Triple H please fix me if I'm wrong)_

RKM: "Oh that was nice of you; but what if I get away?"

DB: "He asked the same thing and I told him that I'd watch you."

RKM: "Oh ok…" (Very unsure about him)

NAR: "Becky sat on the bed. She stared at her legs for a long time."

DB: "Here clean your legs off too."

RKM: "Thank you Batista."

NAR: "Becky wiped the blood off of her legs. Batista watched her like a hawk. With Randy."

RKO: "Ok I'm going out there with you girls."

NAR: "Lita and Tiff looked at him."

TC: "Ok whatever, Randy!"

LITA: "Ok…"

NAR: "They walked out there. They saw Trish and Molly Holly staring down on them. Tiff got in the ring first than Lita."

TS: (Had a microphone in her hand) "Well where's the "Hardcore Woman's Champion." Oh that's right she's missing. I don't know how you could miss place Becky Miller but whatever. She was a waste of a memory. Molly, do you have anything to say?"

MH: "All I'm gonna say is that you were the best "Woman's Champion" thanks to Triple H in your match with Becky. He left Becky a bloody mess in the middle of the ring."

RKO: (Got on the apron but Lita and Tiff stopped him)

NAR: "Triple H walked out of the locker room to the ramp."

HHH: "That's how I'm gonna leave you Orton. A bloody mess in the middle of the ring just like Becky."

RKO: "Shut up Triple H!!"

HHH: "Whatever…" (Walking back to the locker room)

LITA: "Let's get this match going."

TC: "Go first Lita."

LITA: "You got it Tiff."

TS: "Molly…"

MH: "You got it."

NAR: "Lita and Molly were starting out ok. Till Molly Holly kicked Lita in her bad knee from an injury from last week. Lita hit the ground. She got back up and ran on her bad knee to tag Tiff. She rolled out of the ring. Randy helped Lita to her feet. Tiff punched Molly Holly in the face. Tiff put Molly Holly in the Walls of Jericho. Tiff had a good grip on Molly Holly's legs so it was hard for Molly to get away. It was hurt Molly so much that she tapped out. Tiff let go of Molly's legs and stood up."

Trish got in the ring and attack Tiff from behind."

RKO: "Tiff!"

NAR: "He got on the apron was about to come in the ring, but Triple H and Ric Flair came out and grabbed his feet and knocked Randy to the ground. They started kicking Randy in the ribs. Lita got in the ring and hit Trish. Trish fell to the ground with a bloody nose. Lita helped Tiff up. They were gonna help Randy but…"

RKO: "Guys go back to your locker room, now! I can take care of these guys."

NAR: "Randy got up and punched Ric Flair in the face, and he RKO Triple H. He walked out of there; he didn't even bother doing the Legend Killer pose. Randy was very angry. RAW went off the air. With Becky"

RKM: "Why are you doing this for me Batista?"

DB: (hesitant) "Cause… I love you…"

NAR: "Becky was very shocked… her mouth dropped."

RKM: "You love me…"

DB: "Yeah the first day you came to RAW I fell for you, but I know that you love Randy. I guess I could understand that but I'll always love you."

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review. Peace Out! 


	5. One Night of Regret and One to Never For...

A/N: Enjoy this one John Cena gets introduces in this one!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**One Night of Regret and One to Never Forget**

NAR: "Doug and Danny Basham came in the room. Scared to death Becky jumped into Batista's arms, like she would do with Randy. She stared into Batista's dark brown eyes."

RKM: (Whispering in fright) "Batista stop them. You know what they're gonna do to me stop them please."

DB: "I won't let anyone hurt you. Doug, Danny go outside and watch for Triple H and Ric Flair now!"

Bashams: "Yes sir."

DB: "It's ok."

NAR: "Batista got his chance to hold Becky in his arms, so he did. He hugged her tightly in his arms. Becky rested her head on his shoulder."

DB: "It'll be ok Becky I'll protected you."

NAR: "Becky let go of Batista's embrace. She looked into his eyes."

RKM: "…"

HHH: "Batista!"

NAR: "Becky quickly let go of Batista and sat on the bed. Triple H came in and stared at Becky."

DB: "Hunter how it go?"

HHH: (Chuckled) "Orton took us out but we had him out for a while. Excuse me,I have to go wash this blood off my hands."

RKM: 'Randy!'

NAR: "With Randy."

RKO: "So will you do it?"

JC: "You better believe it. I'll do anything. What's the problem Orton?"

RKO: "Well John, Becky went missing a couple days ago. I need help finding her."

JC: "I'll help you Randy anything for Becky."

RKO: "Thanks John. Meet me tomorrow at 8:00 ok."

JC: "You got it."

NAR: "With Becky and Batista alone."

DB: (staring at Becky about to fall asleep) "If you didn't have Randy would you love me… sorry that was a stupid question."

RKM: "That's ok. Probably not but I swear I'd keep you in my life I swear."

DB: "I could imagine that you'll always love Randy won't you."

RKM: "I probably always do and probably always will, Batista."

NAR: "Becky moved closer to Batista. She kissed him on the cheek."

RKM: "Good night Batista. You better get some sleep, or you'll be crabby like I normally am."

DB: "Your not crabby."

RKM: "Well it ain't the morning yet." (She smiled at him)

NAR: "She turned around to Batista and kissed him passionately. He put his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She let go of the kiss."

RKM: "OH GOD! Damn it, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Batista I guess I miss Randy so much that's why I did that… Good night."  
NAR: "She fell asleep. With Randy in his bedroom."

RKO: 'I can't believe this I can't figure this out.'

NAR: "He stared at a picture of Becky."

RKO: 'This seems to lead back to a belt, a match, and a rivalry.'

NAR: "He yawned and fell back on his bed."

RKO: 'Tomorrow Cena and I will go looking for you Beck I promise. The people who have you will pay for your pain.' (He looked around the room) 'This place, this house is the one place that we could get lost in each others eyes.'

NAR: "He closed his eyes and started to have a flashback."

_Flashback…_

_The night of Randy's match were he loses the Heavyweight Champion Belt. Were he gets really beaten up; Becky helps him with the pain. She helped him to his bed; she laid by him. She wiped the blood off his face._

_RKO: "Why are you doing this?"_

_RKM: "I love you Randy that's why I'm doing this."_

_RKO: "Oh…"_

_Becky kissed Randy he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands on his head so he wouldn't pull away. She got on top of him. He won't let go of her waist and her kiss._

_End Of Flashback…_

RKO: 'That was one night I will never forget.'

* * *

A/N: Read and Review 


	6. A Life Altering Decision

A/N:There's a little histroy about her and her enemy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**A Life Altering Decision **

NAR: "Randy walked to the woman's locker room. He stood at the door. He realized Becky wasn't there so he walked on. His music turned on. He walked down the ramp. He got in the ring and stared at the ramp. Lita's music came on, so did Tiff's, Chris Benoit's, Chris Jericho's, Edge's, Triple H, and Batista. Batista and Triple H exchanged glances. Eric Bischoff walked out there.

EB: "Well you all know about Becky. I got a letter from her today and Randy there's one in my office for you, but she's fine. She can't tell were she is but she said she'd be back soon. So that's the good news. Randy you and John Cena have to go somewhere right now so go do that."

RKO: "Can I go get that letter?"

EB: "Here Randy…" (He handed the letter to Randy.)

RKO: "Thank Bischoff."

The Letter:

"Dear Randy,

I'm fine, but just to let you know the warehouse where I'm at has the hardest floors. I think that it will tell my story here, but I'm not gonna let these freaks win. I can only say that these guys want you dead they saw the episode when you got the championship and they want that belt for Triple H. They've told me they want your blood on their hands. I'm scared to lose you so don't come here. One of the guys loves me and they have been watching me forever it seems that way. I'll fight my way out so don't worry about me ok. I'll return to you and we'll be fine after this disaster. I love you Randy…"

_Becky_

P.S. Just to let you know there are clues in this letter that will tell you were I'm at ok."

RKO: "Alright. John I might know where Becky is."

JC: "Ok where do you think she is?"

RKO: "She's at a warehouse, but we might need some help to get her back."

JC: "I'll get some of the guys from SmackDown!"

RKO: (He saw Benoit and Jericho) "Benoit, Jericho we need your help."

CJ: "Yeah with what, Randy."

RKO: "My girlfriend in her letter just told me where she is."

CB: "Where is she?"

RKO: "At an warehouse in this town."

CB: "Ok but which one."

RKO: (Looks over the letter sadly than glances back on the words Triple H.) "I was right!! Triple H has her." (He looked up at the very confused men around him) "Guys Triple H has her."

CB: "I knew that guy was jealous of you."

CJ: "Before you came around Becky and Hunter had a partnership to destroy wrestlers like Benoit and I. She's the reason that he's been the World Heavyweight Champion. She found out that he was using her, then she destroyed him by helping Benoit win the title." (A/N: Not Really)

RKO: "Let's go get her."

NAR: "Randy didn't care about her past with Hunter. The only thing Randy cared about was her future with him and her return to him."

JC: (On the phone) "Meet us here, Eddie, call Rey and Big Show. Thanks bye, Eddie. Rey and the Big Show are coming."

RKO: "Alright, Lita Tiff come on we have to get Becky now."

SB: "You might need me."

RKO: "Shelton! All right. We have to wait for Eddie, Rey and the Big Show."

EG: "Were here."

JC: "Great. Let's go find Triple H!"

TC: "Randy I know where Becky is."

RKO: "Where is she Tiff?"

TC: "In this abandon warehouse on this address." (Handing Randy a piece of paper with the address on it.)

RKO: "You knew all this time didn't you." (Calmly)

TC: "Batista didn't want me to tell you that, when you had the hunch."

RKO: "Ok let's get Beck now."

NAR: "With Becky and Trouble. Blood feel on the floor with Becky following. Her hair had blood in it. She jumped up and swung a punch at one of the Bashams. He fell out cold. The other one was about to punch her but she RKO'd that one. She was trying to look for the door. She was really weak. Then she fell to her knees and then passed out. The last words she said were…"

RKM: (Quietly in pain) "Randy…"

NAR: "Batista and Triple H walked into the room. They saw Becky bloody passed out and Doug and Danny on the ground knocked out cold. Batista walked to Becky and picked her up."

DB: "TRIPLE H CAN'T WE JUST STOP THIS. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS KIND OF PAIN. Just let her go."

HHH: "She stands by Orton. I want revenge. She and Orton will pay for stealing my title, so pick Batista Evolution or that!!!!" (He points at Becky unconscious and then walks off)

NAR: "With Randy. He was driving his pick up Tiff was with him. Cena was behind him and the other guys were in their vehicles driving to the warehouse."

RKO: 'Becky hold on. I won't stop till I'm holding you in my arms.'

NAR: "Batista wiped the blood off her face. Becky was muttering in her passed out state."

RKM: "Randy don't leave me…"

DB: 'She really loves him doesn't she.'

NAR: "Batista had to think of his decision would he chose to bring Becky back to her real protector or stick with Evolution and ruin Becky and Randy's life once more."

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review and Enjoy! 


	7. An End To The Pain

**Chapter 7**

**An End To The Pain**

NAR: "Triple H has realized what Becky meant to Batista so he would have to put her in danger again. I mean in danger. He walked to the sleeping Becky (Batista was gone) he had pierced a knife into her leg. The pain woke her up. She glared at Triple H as she saw the blood fall off her leg. Triple H walked away from Becky. She tried to get up but she fell to the ground in pain."

DB: "Becky what happened? Why are you bleeding?"

NAR: "The blood fell on the floor."

RKM: "Triple H had his knife and stabbed me with it."

DB: (He wrapped the wound in a cloth) "That might stop the bleeding."

NAR: "Which it did. The next morning Becky didn't talk to Batista or anyone. She even ignored herself. She let her pain do the talking."

DB: "Why did you do that to her?" (He growled)

HHH: "Did you see that she almost got away yesterday?"

DB: "Yes and maybe we should have let her go."

HHH: "Are you crazy? We are gonna finish what we started do you hear me. On RAW a couple weeks from now we will bring the poor helpless girl back and tell Randy Orton what we did to her and some we didn't even do. He'll lose his trust in her and he'll leave her to die from loss of blood."

DB: "What do you mean some we didn't even do?"

HHH: "Tell him that you and her did 'stuff'." (Snickering)

DB: "She doesn't even like me. He wouldn't believe it and still will destroy us when he finds out that we had her."

HHH: "You've been around her too much."

NAR: "They heard a car tires squeal, a car door slam. Hunter looked out the window. Hunter saw John Cena and Randy get out of their vehicles. With Randy and John."

JC: "Ok is this the place Randy?"

RKO: "Yep, but how do we get in?"

NAR: "In Randy's Truck with Tiff… Tiff sees a photograph fall off the dash. She picked it up and stared at it; it was a picture of Becky."

TC: 'He must really miss her.'

NAR: "She got out of the truck. Big Show walked up behind Tiff and scared the crap out of her."

TC: "Don't sneak up behind me like that."

BS: "Sorry Tiff, so Hunter has Becky locked up there?"

RKO: "Yep and here's the plan. I'll try to look for another way to get in with Eddie and Rey. John, Big Show, Tiff and Lita will go through that door you see there to get to Becky."

TC: "So what are you gonna do?"

RKO: "Eddie, Rey, and I will sneak up on Hunter from behind."

TC: "Alright. Randy can I talk to you alone?"

RKO: "Ok… what is it Tiff."

TC: "I know you've missed Becky for a long time and well just be careful I know that's what she would have said to you right now."

RKO: "I will Tiff I promise."

NAR: "Eddie, Rey, and Randy walked to the back of the warehouse. John and the rest went in front to find the Bashams there."

JC: "Crap…ok we'll just kick their butts outside."

NAR: "John walked up to Doug and punched him in the face. Doug called Edge, Luther Reigns, Danny, and Ric Flair."

JC: "Now it's more fair."

NAR: "He punched some more crap out of Doug then went for Danny. Tiff punched Ric. Big Show knocked Edge and Luther's heads together."

JC: "Ok I was wrong…"

TC: "You butt hole. Ok it's on now."

NAR: "Tiff kicks Ric in the head. With Batista and Becky…"

RKM: "Randy…(grunts in pain) He's here."

HHH: "Orton and the rest are here. Come on Dave."

DB: "Ok…"

NAR: "Becky stared at Batista. She then stared at her leg."

RKM: 'This won't work or will it… no it can't… Hunter can't win… but I can't even move. What am I gonna do?"

NAR: "John and the rest had knocked Edge, Luther Reigns, Danny, Doug, and Ric Flair out cold. John kicked the door opened. He saw Becky then he glanced at her leg. Hunter had cheap shot John in the arm that knocked him to the ground. John got his leg beside Hunter's legs and tripped him. John got up and walked to Becky but Batista Power Bombed him on his arm again. (On cement)"

RKM: "John!!!!"

DB: "Sorry Becky."

RKM: "I knew that you were a waste of breath."

NAR: "Tiff grabbed Dave's legs and tripped him. "

TC: "Becky you ok?? Oh my god what happened to your leg?"

RKM: "Tiff watch your back."

NAR: "Hunter was about to hit Tiff with a steel chair when the Big Show choke slammed him."

TC: "That was a close one."

RKM: "You got that right."

NAR: "John got up and walked to Becky."

JC: "Are you ok Beck?"

NAR: "Becky hugged John."

RKM: "I'm so glad to see you guys again."

JC: "I'm glad to see you again."

BS: "Becky come on we have to get out of here."

RKM: "How???"

BS: "I was gonna carry you cause you can't walk on that leg."

RKM: "Ok…"

NAR: "Big Show carried her to his car and took her to the hospital. Randy, Eddie, and Rey walked back to the gang."

RKO: "Where's Big Show?"

JC: "He took Becky to the hospital."

RKO: "What's wrong with her?"

HHH: "I finished her off Orton."

RKO: (He turned around to face Hunter) "What you do to her you…"

HHH: "Her leg is in bad shape. I stabbed this knife into it." (He dropped the knife then he fell to the ground unconscious)

NAR: "Dave had knocked him out."

RKO: "That… jerk! How dare he hurt Becky?"

NAR: "John stopped him."

JC: "Batista was protecting her, but not good enough to let me near her."

RKO: (Glared at Dave) "You stay away from Becky."

DB: (Calmly) "I will…" (Also disappointed)

TC: "Let's go home."

RKO: "So Becky's at the hospital."

JC: "Yeah."

NAR: "The next day at RAW. (On TV) Mr. Bischoff was in the middle of the ring."

EB: "Folks we have good news Becky Miller is back!!!"

NAR: "The audience went wild. Randy's theme came on."

_Hey! _

Hey!

Hey!  
Nothing you can say  
Nothings gonna change what you've done to me  
Now its time to shine  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
Take what's mine

Hey!  
Nothing you can say  
Nothings gonna change what you've done to me  
Now its time to shine  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
Your gonna burn in my light

They tried so hard to follow  
But no one can  
Inside you're all so hollow  
You understand?

Hey!  
Nothing you can say  
Nothings gonna change what you've done to me  
Now its time to shine  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
While your burning inside my light

I give and you take and I waited for you  
But I made a mistake  
It's clear that your fear is so near  
Because I see the look on your face

You tried to hold me under  
I held my breath  
Alone and now you wonder  
What I possess

RKO: (walked out to the ring with mic in hand) "I haven't seen Becky at all what are you talking about."

EB: "See for yourself."

NAR: "Becky walked with a limp to the ring. She had a mic in hand."

RKO: "Hey L.A!!!!"

NAR: "Audience went wild again."

RKM: "I'm back and you're gonna see a new Becky Miller when my legs back to normal! I promise this year I'll gain my Lady's Title back and my HardCore Title, also since Bischoff gave it to Trish! No one will stop me when I come back a 100 percent!!!"

TS: "Becky, Becky, Becky, get over it already I'm the best woman's champ there is."

RKM: (looks around the audience from the middle of the ring) "Where have I heard that before?"

RKO: "Triple H."

RKM: "Oh yeah! Thank you. Triple H come on out."

NAR: "No one comes out."

RKM: "Oh yeah I forgot, he's in the hospital cause John Cena put him there. "

EB: "He's not anymore…"

NAR: "Triple H's music came on with the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder."

HHH: "I'm still the champ… and I want to face you Orton!!!"

RKO: "Why and for what?"

HHH: "For this!!! (He held up the title)

RKO: "You got it."

EB: "Alright Becky, Trish you'll have to watch the match."

RKM: "Ok." (She puts her mic back)

NAR: "Trish put her mic back too. The match started. (A/N: if you've seen the episode of RAW where Randy and Triple H go at it, the 1/3/05 episode those are the moves and Randy wins. And if you didn't see it go to the WWE website)

NAR: "Randy had pinned Triple H with a 1,2,3 with an R.K.O."

RKM: "Yee-HAW!!! YES, YES, YES!!!"

RKO: "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(A/N: What's that Lady's name the one who sang at the Christmas in Iraq.)

LG: (A/N: I thinks that's her initials) "Here's you're winner and the new World Heavyweight Champion… RANDY ORTON!!"

RKM: "Yes, yes, yes!!!!"

NAR: "She jumps into the ring. Randy looked at her."

RKO: "I missed you so much."

RKM: "I know Randy I know."

NAR: "Randy grabbed Becky by the waist and kissed her. Then his music came on."

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!  
Nothing you can say  
Nothings gonna change what you've done to me  
Now its time to shine  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
Take what's mine_

_Hey!  
Nothing you can say  
Nothings gonna change what you've done to me  
Now its time to shine  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
Your gonna burn in my light_

_They tried so hard to follow  
But no one can  
Inside you're all so hollow  
You understand?_

_Hey!  
Nothing you can say  
Nothings gonna change what you've done to me  
Now its time to shine  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
While your burning inside my light_

_I give and you take and I waited for you  
But I made a mistake  
It's clear that your fear is so near  
Because I see the look on your face_

_You tried to hold me under  
I held my breath  
Alone and now you wonder  
What I possess_

_Hey!  
Nothing you can say  
Nothings gonna change what you've done to me  
Now its time to shine  
Your gonna burn in the light_

_Hey!  
Nothing you can say  
Nothings gonna change what you've done to me  
Now its time to shine  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
While your burning inside my light_

**The End…**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the story sorry I hadn't updated sooner. I might not update on the next storyvery quickly because of school but I'll try as soon as possible. I've been thinking of asecond story to this one. I have a title in mind: WWE Problems 2: SmackDown Or Raw. Thanks for the reviews bye. Peace Out! 


End file.
